The Iron Light
by Vanestea
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and Serena are in Central, when receiving a strange visit from a Chimera, holding a message for Edward from his 'daughter'. Now that secrets have been revealed, how will it effect Serena, being in the dark? Co-op with TheMelz/ Petra Jade
1. Prologue: Terror Approaching

_Bits of ash and gunpowder showered over the crumbling city of Central Ishbal. Two young alchemists were crouched side-by-side behind an old load of crates and boxes._

"_So…can you run through that again, Serena?" The tall, blonde alchemist beside the smaller girl shifts around a little. He glares nervously at the blood-tainted mosaic tiles. Millions of Ishbalian and State Military men lie helplessly on the tiles, either dead or seriously wounded. _

"_It's an easy job, Vincent, relax. We just need to do a run down of Central Ishbal…see if there are any cults left" The girl continued to pick at the remains of Ishbalian words on the crates in front of the two alchemists._

"_I don't know Serena…The military is using us again…I don't think we should-"_

"_Who gives a damn about how they're using us!" She shouted in his face, holding her arms at her side furiously. Her blue eyes burned the cinders that glistened in the boy's green ones. _

_They both stared quietly for a while. Intense air started to build between them, and sirens soon started to call off._

"_I-I'm sorry…Vincent" The girl pulled a strand of hair that slipped away from her securely fastened ponytail._

"_It's fine…really…I gotta learn to watch your temper" He stumbled away from her, and slowly laid his head against the wooden wall of a raided home._

_Another silence came along, this time, the sirens stopped, and numerous footsteps could be heard from the very streets of abandon Central Ishbal._

"_Serena…"_

_The girl looked up again from her post, and smiled sincerely at her friend._

"_Yeah?"_

"_If anything happens, I want you to call off the mission"_

_Confused, she moved her foot over to cross her legs._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Remember…we're a team…If there's no Thunder foot Alchemist…there's no Lightning Bolt Alchemist…and vice versa"_

"_Oh…" The girl lowered her head then, looking at her arms and legs, covered by her state alchemist uniform. The uniform was still too big for her though…being 10 and all._

_The two sit together, and for a while…it didn't feel as awkward as it had felt before. Surprisingly though, the boy's hand found the girl's slowly. And they held it there for a moment…_

_A long one…_

"_Wait…" The girl pulled back her hand from his, and listened closely with her left ear. _

_By this time, it was too late…_

_Five Ishbalian soldiers broke through the crates that the alchemists hid behind. They ranted in their language, and quickly grabbed hold of the boy._

"_Leave him!" The girl kicked one man with a dragon tattoo behind his left ear. _

_He turned around, and brutally grabbed the girl by her right arm, slamming the back of his dagger against her head._

_Bits and pieces of the scene flashed through the girl's eyes as her and the boy were dragged away into the raided building behind them._

*o*

_Moaning, the girl awakened with a harsh pain in her neck. She was pinned to the wall, and the Ishbalian soldiers had her partner in their grasps._

"_Bring…back our leader!" Their broken English is strange, but easy to understand._

"_N-No! I-I can't! I already told you that!" the boy murmured, clutching his chest._

_Angry, the Ishbalian soldiers kicked him in the stomach, while he coughed up blood._

"_You bastards!" The girl growled, struggling with no success to break the chains._

_The leader of the Ishbalian soldiers glared at her with his heavy red sunglasses, and approached her with his cleaver._

"_You bring…him back then" He also has broken English…but it's more fluent. _

"_I-I can't…" she lowered her head in shame._

_The leader screamed in his native tongue before taking a long knife from one of the others there. Before anyone can react, the knife was plunged into the girl's left leg, and the leader began to tear her leg to shreds. She screamed in mortal pain as blood struck the walls. The boy yelled for the Leader to stop, but there was no stopping the blood thirsty man as skin, muscle and tendons hit the opposite wall in a bloody mess. _

_The leader panted as he pulled his knife from the mess that was the girl's leg. Although, considering the state it was in, pulling it out wouldn't be the right word. There was nothing left to pull it out from. All that was there were strings of nerves and broken veins._

_The boy, staring in horror suddenly shouted. "YOU MONSTERS! I'LL KILL YOU!" But the other Ishbalian soldiers plunged a knife into his neck. The girl screamed and pleaded with them that she would try to bring their leader back, but they were past bargaining. _

_She didn't remember much from that point, for the pain of getting her right arm mutilated by angry, desperate men............._

Serena Clowe sat straight up in her bed, panting and sweating. She gasped and huffed, catching the attention of the extremely sensitive Alchemist to her direct left. He sat straight up and looked at her with his harsh amber eyes.

"What's wrong Serena?" He asked.

The girl smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, Ed." The Alchemist looked doubtful, but left it alone. Serena watched as he laid his head back down and supposedly went back to sleep. She frowned.

She looked at her automail arm and leg and sighed. Her partner had died, and her memories were burned into the metal she wore. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist, feeling her nerves react to the tightened metal. She lied back down, trying to forget her nightmare and prevent new ones from happening.

*o*

The sun beat down hard on the desert. Only a lone figure dared to taint the endless gold sand with her figure. She walked on the sand, barely making a sound as the sun beat down on her white jacket. She knelt down into the sand and scraped some the sand away with a white gloved hand. A stone came into view and she pulled a thick notebook out of her pocket. She opened the notebook and began comparing what was written there to what was written on the stone. She smiled to herself and put the book down.

She quickly took a piece of paper from her pocket and a piece of charcoal; putting the paper on the rock, she ran the charcoal over it, copying the symbols. She smirked and removed her white hood. Her long golden hair flowed down in the braid she constantly wore to her waist. Her golden eyes scanned the skies before whistling a high pitched tune. Almost instantly, a falcon-lizard chimera shot from the endless blue and attached itself to her wrist. It chirped and looked at her with its giant ice blue eyes. She stroked it feathery reptilian head and tied a note to its foot. She smiled. "Sebastian, take this to my father," she whispered into the chimera's ear hole, "and don't make any stops along the way. Go straight to him." She flicked her wrist and the chimera took off into the sky, disappearing into the endless sky within seconds.

The girl smiled and returned her white hood to on her head before looking at her left wrist. To a normal person, the wrist and hand appeared swollen, but in truth it wasn't even hers. It belonged to her 'father;' he had given it to her to free her from the slavery she had been created for. She sighed, but that was a story for another day. She smiled and walked onward, carefully placing the rubbing of the marks in the book before returning it to her pocket.

She was certain there were more gems of information to be found here.


	2. Chapter 1: Vicious Chimera

The clear blue skies were only dotted by a single figure, loyally flying to his goal. His large falcon wings flapped effortlessly while his feathery and scaled lizard body flexed to help him conquer the blue wild. His long scaled tail whipping from side to side as his clawed back legs pulled up and down to help keep his body afloat.

The large blue lizard eyes rarely blinked as the Chimera sought his target. He would never let his mission fail, and always found whoever his Mistress sent him to. He landed on a rock briefly to rest his wings a while, and possibly catch a bite or two of a beetle. His large eyes caught the slight movement of a scarab beetle, and his long pink tongue flicked over the side of his head and he closed in on the insect.

-_-

"Augh! Serena!" The blonde whined profusely as his companion dragged him up the stairs of central.

"O, hush up, you big baby! You know as well as I, Colonel Horsey will throw a fit if he finds out you were in central and didn't tell him." Serena barked. Edward let out another over dramatic groan and continued his whining.

"Then let him throw a hissie! I just want to _leave_!" He griped yet again. Serena couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at Ed's groaning. She laughed and pushed Ed in front of her.

"Listen, blondie, either you go and check in with the Colonel, or I get Major Armstrong to escort you to the station-" She snickered at the look of horror that washed over Ed's normally careless face-"and see that you get on the train. Your choice." Serena watched with a grin on her face when Ed practically ran to the Colonel's office.

"Brigadier General Clowe?" Serena turned to see another Major behind her, saluting. She huffed and returned the salute half-heartedly.

"Yes, Major?" She said, mentally putting the young major on her list of annoying people for reminding her of her rank, she was far above Edward, although the two we not far in age. The young military man stood completely still and Serena mentally groaned. _Another one of THOSE types. Yippy. _ She smiled as best as she could.

"At ease, Major and continue." She said as the Major relaxed and began to talk.

"Are you traveling with one Major Edward Elric?" He asked. Serena was instantly on guard.

"Who wants to know?" She growled. The Major quickly adjusted himself and stuttered. He knew who he was dealing with. She wasn't the youngest Brigadier General in history for nothing, not to mention the rumors about how she got her military name: the Iron Angel Alchemist.

"N-n-no one, ma'm. It's just that there's a chimera out front with a message for an Edward Elric, and its biting everyone that tries to get close." He said.

Serena was instantly surprised. "A chimera? Really? Show me." The Major led her outside to where a bad tempered chimera was devastating the soldiers around it with its viciously sharp beak, talons and its nasty little trick of breathing a small amount of fire.

A brave, but extremely foolish, guard tried to grab the chimera by the back. He got a sharp curved beak in his hand, and the chimera began to literally tear it apart. He yelped and threw the chimera away, which steadied itself in the air and landed on a desk about six feet away, hissing loudly. Serena tried next, trying to get close enough to pin it down with alchemy, only to find the thing had a wicked eye sight range.

Before she even got close, the chimera shot up and dived down on her head. She yelled at its back claws dug deeply into her skull and tried to bat at it. It flew up, taking a small chunk of hair with it. She cried out as the hair was ripped from her head and glared viciously at the beast. It clacked in glee and victory before dropping the hairs to the ground.

Serena growled and clapped her hands together. She grabbed the nearest piece of metal and it turned into a net upon contact. She threw it at the chimera, who tried its best to dodge it, but one of its wings got caught in the net. Serena yelled in victory and ran to get to the caught chimera. She smirked to herself as the enraged chimera tried to free its wings by tearing the metal. She squatted in front of the fallen beast and tried to remove the message from on its back.

The chimera instant latched onto her hand with its beak and she cried out as it began to tear chunks from her thumb. She smacked the animal, only to get bit again, on her palm. She growled at the beast and was about ready to stomp on it when she heard a familiar laugh.

"Well, well. Sebastian managed to make a number out of you, Serena."

Serena's head snapped over in Ed's direction and she snarled at him. "I'm going to kill it." She growled. "It ripped my hair out, attacked everyone in this room and has ripped a rather large chunk out of my hand. It's going to die."

Edward merely laughed again. "Let it go."

Serena looked at him with a look of disbelief. "No. Freaking. Way."

Edward's eyes froze over, and his face became the famous 'Elric glare.' Serena cringed at his voice. "Let. Him. Go."

She knew this was his 'no nonsense' voice, and he would most likely free the thing anyway, so she let it go. The chimera clacked at her and looked like it was going to attack her again. It hissed and Serena brought her bleeding hand up to defend herself when Edward whistled.

"Sebastian, come." The chimera responded immediately and flew to Ed's wrist. It clacked at him happily, but hissed as Serena came closer. Ed shushed it and stroked its head.

"Good boy." He whispered to it and Serena nearly fell over.

"WHAT?! HE ATTACKS EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM, INCLUDING _ME_ AND YOU SAY 'GOOD BOY'?!" She yelled. Edward merely chuckled again.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he's been trained not to let anyone read his messages?" He said, stroking the chimera again.

"Who would train a chimera to be that vicious?" Serena asked.

Edward didn't answer, but took the message from Sebastian's back and read it. Al walked in behind his big brother and hugged Sebastian to his metal body as best he could without killing the small animal.

Edward crumpled the letter and put it in his pocket.

"What is it, brother?" Al asked, Sebastian clicking happily on his shoulder.

"Serena, change our plans. We're going to Loire." Edward said, walking out the door.

"Wha?! Why?" Serena asked, chasing after the brothers.

"Brother, is it Kristen?" Al asked.

Edward nodded. Serena huffed again. "Who's Kristen and why are you changing all our plans to visit her?"

Edward responded without looking at her. "She's the head of my research team."

"So?!"

Edward sighed. "She's also my daughter."


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Kristen

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!?!?!"

Edward groaned at the voice of his female companion as she repeated herself for the millionth time that day. He stared out the window of the train as the sandy landscape that signaled the entering of the desert flew past. She had been like this ever since they left Central, and hadn't shut up long enough for him to try and explain.

Not that he was going to.........but still: if he was, she was being too loud for him to respond. He growled to himself as she sucked in another breath to once again disturb the peace of the train.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!?!?!" Her voice demanded yet again.

Ed shook with an uncontrollable desire to tackle her; put his glove down her throat; anything to silence her voice. He sighed; maybe she would shut up if he answered.

"Yes, I do." He said simply, without even turning to look at her.

Bad choice. That sent Serena into an even BIGGER fit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YES I DO'?!??!?!" She shouted. Edward growled and whirled around to face her, matching her tone with his own.

"IT MEANS JUST WHAT IT MEANS. I HAVE A DAUGHTER! AND SHE'S BEEN MY DAUGHTER FOR ABOUT THREE YEARS NOW!" He shouted back.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Serena yelped. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER FOR THREE YEARS?! AND WHO THE HECK IS HER MOTHER?!" She demanded.

Edward smirked. "Me." He said.

Serena was struck dumb for a moment, and Ed took advantage of her lowered tone to put his red hood up, and fall asleep. Serena just stared at him, her expression one of utter disbelief.

-_-

The girl arrived in Loire earlier then she expected. She walked through the streets, nodding at the smiling faces of the locals as they recognized the symbol on her white coat. Her golden bangs shielded her gold eyes from the sun as she entered a particularly bright area of the city, and right before her she saw the fountain she had been searching for.

She smiled and sat by it, putting her hands in the clear water. She sighed and flicked the water on her face before she felt a pair of large hands engulf her shoulders.

"Hey! No one puts their dirty hands into the sacred fountain, you little twerp! It was built for Loire by a famous Alchemist that once saved us!" A strong voice barked.

The girl replied without turning around, her voice strangely calm and smooth. It was like the voice of the vixen before it sprang upon her prey. "And, pray tell, is that Alchemist's name?" She asked.

"Elric." He barked, as if it was the name of some foreign deity that she should've known.

She smiled again and stood, removing the hand from her shoulder. Although she was small, her golden eyes blazed with a defiance that made the man question himself on whether or not it was a good idea to bother her.

"How interesting, my dear friend. For I am an Alchemist named Elric. I wonder how that works out."

-_-

"Did I ever mention how much I hate the desert?"

Serena growled and walked faster, ignoring Ed's teasing tone. Edward just groaned and caught up to her.

"Are you going to continue to ignore me?"

Serena merely walked faster. Ed huffed and went to stand by his brother.

"Brother?" Al asked. Edward nodded in response. "I think you hurt her feelings by not telling her about Kristen...." Al said.

Edward looked up at his little brother with disbelief. "You're kidding! She should know by now I like to keep secrets." Ed said before walking to her.

"Serena, did I hurt your feelings by not telling you sooner?" He asked.

Serena turned to him and was about to yell again, when Sebastian came, screaming with all his might, from the sky and landed on Ed's shoulder in a huff.

Ed was surprised. "What is, Sebby?" He asked. A huge explosion about five miles away caught his attention, as did the beam of light that seems to make up the explosion.

"Shit........" Edward swore before taking off in a head long run towards the explosion.

"EDWARD ELRIC! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Serena yelled at him.

Edward didn't chance a looking back glance, he just kept running.

The man flew at least five feet back before the after shock hit him head on. He was blasted straight into the air. He yelled as he came plummeting back to earth. Before he could hit the ground, light seemed to carve itself around him, breaking his fall before throwing him back up.

The girl laughed as she clapped her hands again, throwing him up and down using the light around her. She finally put him down and walked over to him.

"So, are you going to disturb me again?" She asked, amusement beaming from her eyes. The man shook his head violently before turning to run away. "Smart man." She nodded after him before she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a group of men.

"Afternoon, gentlemen. May I help you?" She asked, while trying to re-braid her hair.

The group stared at her funny before one of them threw a crowbar at her. She ducked and turned around, her amber eyes flaming.

"What was that for?! That was completely uncalled for!" She yelled. The men laughed and charged her, obviously not taking a lesson from the fight they had just witnessed.

-_-

"Ed! ED!" Serena yelled after her companion, but she could tell he didn't even hear her. He looked angry, frightened, tired, and completely ready to attack someone all at the same time.

She tackled him to ground and straddled him beneath her. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled in his face. Ed glared before throwing her off and taking off running again. She groaned loudly before she felt Al grab her shoulder.

"Don't try to stop him." He advised. "He always gets like this when she's in a fight." He said before running as well.

"Who?!" Serena demanded as she caught up with the metal armor.

"Kristen Maria Elric." Alphonse answered before really taking off.

-_-

Kristen had never been very good at hand to hand combat. She yelped as one man caught her knee with his leg, and she could've sworn she felt it crack slightly. She growled and clapped her hands together, bending the light around her and shoving the men off of her.

She smirked as they flew about six feet away from her. But she cried out when she put weight on the leg the one man had kicked, which incidentally was her right. She fell almost to the ground as the men took advantage of her weakened state to try her hands behind her back.

They picked up their weapons, ready to beat the trouble maker for touching their fountain when a voice ripped through the silent air.

"KRISTEN!"

A flash of blue light. The ground shook. Kristen watched in something equivalent to glee as the men were thrown very far from her. Kristen moved herself into a sitting position as Sebastian landed on her wrists and cut the ropes with a swift swipe of his front left claw.

She smiled and stood up, dusting off her shorts, and careful not to put a lot of weight on her right leg. She came to full height, and her vision was filled with the one person she wanted to see the most.

"DADDY!!!" She yelled before launching herself at the short Elric. Serena would've bet that Edward would fall over from the increase in weight, but he didn't seem fazed as his arm wrapped around her lower back and he twirled her around, much like a father would spin his five year old.

"Hey, Al?" Serena asked Alphonse, her voice cracked from dead-running five miles of desert.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Is that her? You know, Ed's kid?" She asked.

The metal body nodded. "That's her."

"How can she be Ed's daughter, she looks the same age as him?" Serena asked.

Al shrugged. "It's not for me to tell you. Brother needs to be the one to tell you that." He said. Serena huffed as Edward brought the golden-haired girl over to them.

"UNCLE AL!!!" The girl jumped from the ground to Al's waiting arms. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Ed, how do you have a daughter who's the same age as you?"

"I don't." Ed said. "I have a five year old daughter who _looks_ and _acts_ like she's my age."

"Okay, now I want answers." Serena barked. "And that's an _order_, Major." She growled.

Ed chuckled and through her a mock salute. "Later, _General_. First, I want you to meet her."

The girl smiled and walked, or rather limped, back over to Edward and smiled. "Who's this, Dad?"

Edward smiled. "This is Serena, Krissy. She's my partner in the military and an Alchemist like me."

Kristen hugged Serena and nodded. "But not like me, right?"

"No. No one's like you." Edward said before talking to Al for a while.

Serena had frozen when the 'daughter-of-elric' hugged her, and looked at the girl funny when she let go. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kristen Maria Elric. Ed's daughter." She said, without missing a beat.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. Dad knows that better then me."

"Great. Not exactly what I was looking for."

"Well, sorry! I don't know what to tell you."


	4. Chapter 3: Explaination

Serena sat there, staring at the girl across from her at the table. She DID bare a strong resemblance to her companion, but how was it possible for her to exist?

She wracked her mind for answers, when Kristen noticed her staring. Instantly, Serena felt the girl's intense gold eyes meet her own, and Serena knew then (without a doubt), this girl was Ed's daughter.

"What are you looking for?" She asked gently. Serena sighed.

"I don't know. Answers I guess." Kristen nodded.

"Understandable. Why don't you start by asking me a question?" Kristen offered.

Serena nodded. "Okay. How old are you?"

"Mentally, physically or emotionally?" Kristen asked.

Serena huffed. "Ummmm.....mentally."

"Roughly 400 years old." Kristen answered.

"Okay........physically."

"I am 3 years old." She said, smiling.

"Emotionally?"

"16. Same as Dad." She said, pointing to Edward.

Serena groaned and sat up. "Okay. How do you exist?"

Kristen smiled. "Well, you certainly have a way with getting to the point, so I'll tell you. I was grown in a tube by the person known as Father."

Serena nodded. "He made the Homunculi, right?"

"Yep." Ed said. "And what ones he didn't make, like Sloth and Wrath, were made by humans doing human transmutation."

Serena spoke again. "So, why were you made?"

Kristen turned sad for a moment and didn't answer. She averted her eyes and played with her hands in the table. Serena took quick note that her right hand was too big for her wrist. But she waited for the answer from the girl. When she didn't, Serena looked to Ed. He smiled slightly and prodded Kristen with his shoulder.

"It's okay, you can tell her."

Kristen smiled and nodded. "I was made to track, overpower, outthink, outfight, and overall destroy Edward Elric." She said.

Serena was shocked into a silence for a moment. How could this girl, who was made to kill Ed, be treating him like a Dad? And when did Ed get so stupid as to let someone so dangerous to him (she even admitted it) this close?! Ed chuckled.

"Don't worry, Serena. She's not any danger to me anymore." He said, clearly reading her face. Serena looked doubtful, but shrugged.

"Okay, so what about your hand. Why is it so big?" She asked.

Kristen giggled. "It's not mine." She answered.

"Clearly. So whose is it?"

"Dad's."

Serena's heart froze for a moment and her eyes quickly went to Ed. He smiled and pulled off his right glove, showing Serena that it was made of automail, same as his right arm and left leg. She gasped and shook her head.

"How did _that_ happen?!"

Kristen smiled and leaned forward, just as their food arrived. "That, is a story I think you'll want to hear."


	5. Chapter 4: A Blast to the Past

"Father........are you sure about this?" The voice of Envy, one of the Homunculi came to the 'man's' ears. He smiled slightly and turned to the Sin.

"Yes, Envy, I am positive this will work." He said, voice slightly condescending.

Envy huffed and nodded. "Whatever you say, Father. But how are we going to get Shrimp's DNA?"

The being known as 'Father' hesitated for a moment. Then he spoke. "All I'll need is a lock of his hair, that's all. I'm sure you could get even that." He said.

Envy grimaced. "You want _me_ to get the shrimp's hair?!" He asked, clearly not believing what was coming from Father's mouth.

Father merely nodded and returned to his chair. "And don't take too long."

-_-

Envy returned, none too happy, almost three days later. He dropped the lock of golden hair in front of Father and leaned against a pillar, grimacing. "There, Father, one lock of hair from one Shrimp. Happy?" He snapped.

Father took the hair in his hands and seemed to play with it for a while. "Yes, Envy, you did well."

Envy smiled in spite of himself and left Father to do what he wanted with Ed's hair.

Father stared at the hair in his hands, as if it was made of real gold, and not gold in color. He smiled slightly as the thought of his plan came into view. The single lock of hair in his hands (though not very large) was the key to his whole plan.

Father placed the hair in the circle he had drawn almost five days ago. He smirked to himself and placed the other objects he'd gathered on the circle.

"Father?" A voice very familiar drifted across the ground. The man turned to see his favorite 'son.' The Homunculi in front of him was his greatest creation, an almost exact copy of Edward Elric, except this one kept his hair down, and had red tattoos all over his body. His golden eyes were emotionless, and his cloths were almost exactly like Envy's.

"What are you doing?" Pride asked. His voice was devoid of all emotion, almost bored in tone. Father turned and smiled at him.

"I'm making you a little sister." He said.

"A sister? What would I need one of those for? Isn't Wrath enough of a problem?" Pride asked, not mad, just slightly curious.

Father shook his head. "All though Wrath is your 'little sister' technically, the one I'm making now will be almost exactly like you."

"You mean she's going to be made from Edward Elric's DNA, like I'm made from said Alchemist's limbs?" Pride asked, sitting by the alchemy circle.

"Yes. Exactly." Then the man's face became serious and suddenly the circle lit up with a sinister purple and red light. Pride's emotionless face seemed even more sinister in the light, and Father's face broke into a grin as the body came into view.

-_-

"So, what are you going to call her?" Pride asked, looking over the girl's body. "And she looks defective." The Homunculus said. Father chuckled and turned to Pride.

"She's not defective, Pride, she's just small. Like Edward, who's DNA I used." Father simply said, picking the small blonde girl up. He walked over to Pride and held the girl out. "Her name is Terror."

Pride stepped back; if he had emotions a person would think he was alarmed. "Why are you telling me that?"

Father stepped forward again and forcibly placed the girl in the Homunculi's arms. "Because you're going to take care of her."

Pride nearly dropped Terror and stared at Father. "What?! Why?!"

Father's emotionless gaze never left Pride's. "Because I have no intention of caring for her, all the other Homunculi will never take care of her, and you're the one who looks like her target."

Pride sighed. "So because Greed hates children, Wrath would most likely tear her apart, Envy.........well.....you know, Sloth hates work, Gluttony is too much like a child himself, and Lust also hates children; I get to care for the deformed Ed-huntress?"

Father nodded. "Exactly. Welcome to being a babysitter."

Pride groaned and turned to walk out. "Yay me. I get to baby-sit this brat."

-_-

Terror woke up in a room. Her golden eyes scanned the room for anything useful. Her eyes fell upon a person in the corner. She stared.

"You!" She yelled jumping at him. "You look like Edward Elric!"


End file.
